Nevoa
by Doc Yewll
Summary: Apesar de "pendulo" ter sido escrito para ser um "one shot fanfic", a pedidos eu fiz uma continuação espero que gostem. J/C, UA.
1. Chapter 1

O verão estava escaldante,

Verifiquei que poucos voltaram a Trebus e a promessa de ajuda de uma federação cada vez mais fraca, nunca veio.

Logo após a guerra os romulanos se levantaram sob o domínio de Shizon, a federação estava dependente do império klingon, que odeiam mais os romulanos, que a federação, por isso ainda estavam do nosso lado, mas eles sabem da fragilidade da federação.

Quando finalmente voltamos depois de 10 anos da morte de Katheryn, toda a tripulação da Voyager restante foi recebida com festa, os maquis e os ex-equinox absolvidos com a condição de servirem a frota, não havia oficiais suficientes, e cada tripulante da Voyager representava ouro em recursos sencientes, eles foram distribuídos em varias postagens com novos recrutas, promoções que pulavam graus para poder preencher espaços vazios.

Sou um Almirante agora, mas, vias de fato as decisões realmente importantes passam diretamente pelo alto conselho Klingon, que nada ordenava, só "aconselhava."

Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico.

Fui até a pequena aldeia que havia restado ela estava ao lado do maior rio permanente do hemisfério, uma das poucas localidades aonde crescia grama, e era possível uma Agricultura de Subsistência.

Comprei suprimento, amarrei a grande mochila nas costas, sentindo que já não sou jovem, meus ossos e músculos protestam na subida da montanha.

Estou seguindo uma trilha que leva a uma fonte de água limpa ao lado de uma caverna sagrada, tenho seis meses de licença médica dada pelo meu psiquiatra, às vezes havia uma vantagem em ter um gene louco inativo, mas presente, - ele sorriu de si mesmo.

Um senhor me tirou de meus devaneios.

\- O tempo esta mudando, quanto tempo você vai ficar na caverna?

Parei e respondi:

\- O Tempo que for preciso.

O velho deu um sorriso e partiu na direção contraria

Continuei subindo, a poeira fina entrando pelo nariz, que já estava ficando congestionando, mas devo evitar respirar pela boca, certamente faria muito mal a minha garganta.

Faltava um pouco para o escurecer quando cheguei ao local escolhido, entrei na caverna desmontei minhas coisas e fiz uma pequena fogueira, comi um pequeno lanche e me deitei, amanhã iria começar uma rotina de orações, jejuns e meditações, teria minha paz de volta ou iria morrer tentando, quando ele fechou os olhos ele pensou que decididamente não havia mais nada para ele fora daquela caverna.

Eu me senti mais leve, eu olhei para minhas mãos e não havia mais as rugas, eu estava no meu uniforme aquele que usei por anos, não estava mais com dores nas pernas ou nas costas, eu estava respirando muito bem como não respirava a tempos Havia uma nevoa que começava a se dissipar, e de repente eu vi a menina, ela era pequena com uns seis ou sete anos de idades, ela estava usando um vestido azul e sandalinhas, combinando, tinha duas tranças, ela brincava com um cão de pelos vermelhos, estranhamente familiar para mim, nas sombra das arvores, ela era clara e com pequenas sardas no nariz, fiquei um tempo observando-a, quando ela correndo do cão foi para o sol, eu pude ver os cabelos castanhos avermelhados brilhando num tom de fogo em confronto a luz.

Eu a encontrei. Corri em direção a ela e chamei pelo seu nome, ela levantou os olhos e quando encontraram com os meus eu vi seu medo.

O cão se colocou na frente da menina e começou a rosnar, enquanto isso a menina começou a correr, eu me desviei do cachorro, que logo foi atrás dela por entre arvores e arbustos; a clareira virou um bosque, o bosque virou uma floresta que ficou cada vez mais densa, quebrando os galhos em minha frente com as mãos limpas eu a segui até que o ruído da floresta, e a humidade do ar sumiram, o clima se tornou agradável e estéril, e a leve vibração dos motores envolviam meus sentidos.

Eu estava em casa, no único lugar aonde eu já me senti em casa, mas não era nos meus aposentos, eu estava nos aposentos de Katheryn, ela não me viu, de repente ela me atravessou, como se eu fosse um fantasma, entrando no seu quarto ela pegou uma caixa que estava debaixo de sua cama e cuidadosamente tirou de dentro lenço, parecia ser familiar, e dava para perceber que ele estava servindo de embrulho para vários pequenos objetos, ela cuidadosamente abriu o lenço, e com reverencia tocou cada pequeno objeto, eu reconheci quase todos eles, o relógio que eu lhe dei, um bar de classificação que eu tinha perdido, um colar, uma rosa seca, uma foto de Moly, um miniatura da Voyager, um enfeite de Natal, um desenho que Naomi fez para ela quando criança, que retratava nos dois, um broche antigo estranho para mim, e meu anel de casamento que nunca foi usado, que eu pensei que ela o tinha reciclado.

Ela se sentou e para minha surpresa ela sabia a oração, ela estava procurando a visão, me senti um intruso num momento tão intimo no meio da meditação ela começou a soluçar, e levantando a cabeça em minha direção, com os olhos vermelhos e rosto marcado pelas lagrimas.

\- Eu sou uma idiota, ele nunca me amou, sempre fui só mais uma conquista, se ele tinha medo de ter um relacionamento serio no QD. Porque esta se casando? Eu nunca vali o risco.

Ela pega todos os objetos que estão ligados a mim, rasga o desenho de Naomi me separando dela no papel, junta a eles a lembrança de meu casamento. Levanta-se e os recicla.

A menina aparece, eu a descubro ela esta ali para me guiar e a sigo, quando abro a porta estou num memorial, um serviço de sepultamento no espaço.

A capitã esta sozinha aos pés do caixão ainda aberto.

\- Que bom que o senhor chegou a tempo comandante, agora podemos fechar o caixão.

Eu me aproximo lá esta Katheryn, fria como o mármore, sem vida com os cabelos soltos e com aquele vestido azul que eu sempre adorei.

\- Em falar nisso comandante, gostaria de te agradecer, ela só me tornava mais fraca, você fez um Bom trabalho se livrando dela.

Um coro de vozes que ele não se sabe de onde vem de repente em um sussurro doentio:

-Nunca mais, nunca mais, Katheryn esta morta. Viva a capitã!

Eu saio correndo, eu não suporto mais essa tortura, os corredores somem novamente e tudo muda, vejo um vulto num relance e quando firmo olhar, eu vejo um homem, com os cabelos prateados e uniforme de almirante, com olhos azuis, a menina corre ate ele que a pega nos braços, ela se aninha em seu peito na segurança do abraço de seu pai.

\- O que você quer com minha goldenbird? Você já não fez o suficiente?

\- Ela é minha paz... Eu morreria por ela.

\- Morrer por alguém é fácil, difícil é viver por alguém. – A menina falou algo ao ouvido do pai ele a colocou no chão, ela se abaixou pegou algo na grana, veio ate mim e fez um sinal para que eu me aproximasse, eu me agachei ficando ao nível de seus olhos azuis, ela me estendeu uma planta, um trevo de quatro folhas.

\- É para te dar sorte! – ela sorriu e tudo se iluminou, ela chegou mais perto e com o olhar curioso de uma criança, passou uma das mãos em minha tatuagem, e riu, deu um beijinho na minha testa e voltou correndo para o pai.

Meu coração ficou mais leve, agora eu podia morrer em paz, uma doce escuridão tomou conta de mim me envolvendo como num abraço.


	2. Chapter 2

A paz foi temporária, os ruídos da enfermaria, me trouxeram de volta para a dor, para as lembranças, o medo, a culpa maldita! Eu não quero voltar eu estou finalmente em paz, eu não quero abrir os olhos.

\- Doutor ele esta acordando. - Ele estava se debatendo ela segura seus pulsos e fala tentando acalma-lo - Calma Chakotay sou eu sua Katheryn.

"Sua Katheryn"

Eu criei coragem e abri os olhos, ela estava lá sorrindo tão linda, irradiando luz, como uma estrela, eu não sabia aonde estava.

\- Katheryn, como...?

\- Ao sair da enfermaria, fui direto para seus aposentos, mas te encontrei desmaiado, parece que você ao cair bateu a cabeça.

\- Os _Fhrytons?_

 _\- Derrotados._

 _Eu dei um pulo da cama, o medico veio correndo ao meu encontro gritando coisas que eu ignorei totalmente, eu estava girando Katheryn rindo e cantando e agradecendo todos os deuses por estar aqui, ela tentou me conter, mas desistiu, e aderiu a comemoração._

 _\- Doutor, eu acho que ele bateu a cabeça com mais força do que pensávamos. – grita a capitã ainda em meus braços, com um tom de divertimento em sua voz._

 _O Doutor acenou com a cabeça fez um sinal com as mãos em sua impotência e saiu para nos dar privacidade._

 _\- Foi um sonho, foi um sonho mau, você esta aqui comigo eu nunca mais vou te abandonar._

 _Vi a expressão de confusão em seu rosto, mas foi um sonho muito real eu poderia até desviar a Voyager de todos os perigos que encontramos em meu sonho e indicar com exatidão o buraco de minhoca que nos levou para casa._

 _foi apenas um sonho._

 _Soltei Katheryn, ela olhou para mim rindo de minha confusão ela me beijou de leve os lábios, e me disse rindo:_

 _\- Não sabia que você era fã das tradições irlandesas?_

 _\- Porque, não entendi._

 _\- Quando eu te encontrei desmaiado você estava apertando esse trevo de quatro folhas como se disso dependesse sua vida._

 _FIM_


End file.
